20 Lives
by Ravenseye131
Summary: 20 KakaSaku Prompts from the KakaSaku Fanfiction archive site.


Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns "Naruto" and its characters I do not.

A/N: This is my first story for this pairing, but not my first fanfiction. I don't have a beta so please excuse the possible mistakes. Furthermore, these twenty prompts are not of my own creation, but are borrowed for fun. Please leave a review (flames are ignored, but constructive criticism is welcomed). Enjoy! -

**20 Lives**

Note: Sakura is between 19-33 and is a Jounin Medic.

1. Natural Disaster

It was barely past ten at night when Kakashi received a soft set of knocks at his front door. Blearily, he rose from his kitchen table and hot cup of tea and answered. Standing before him was a drenched Haruno Sakura and a single pack Jounin always brought during missions.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?"

Blushing slightly, Sakura shifted her feet and put a hand behind her head.

"I apologize for calling on you so unexpectedly Kakashi-sensei, but the recent rains have my apartment completely flooded. I…I was hoping I could stay here for tonight as I only just got back from a mission…"

Kakashi smiled warmly at his former student and pulled his door open widely for her.

"Of course Sakura, you're welcome to stay as long as you need."

Giving her own shy smile, Sakura stepped within Kakashi's apartment and as she brushed past him, Kakashi thanked whatever higher being initiated the natural disaster that led Sakura closer to him.

2. Haunted House

Hatake Kakashi did not belief in ghosts; he was too practical for that. Yet, as a child, he had a great fear of approaching his childhood home thinking that all he had to do was go near the gates to see visions of his father's death. Today, he stood before those familiar gates and stared apprehensively at the entrance. A hand tightened in his own and jarred him from his thoughts.

"It's okay if you don't want to do this today…"

Kakashi took in the expressive emerald eyes of his pregnant wife.

"Ne, Sakura, I have been avoiding this far too long."

Taking reassurance in the gentle love shining in Sakura's eyes, Kakashi stepped into his own haunted house and decided that with time his house would loose its haunted title.

3. Death of a Close Friend

Naruto stared unseeingly at his feet as Tsunade's tear filled voice rang out against the throng of gathered villagers. A glance to his left revealed a solemn Sasuke, who's own eyes were closed, but fists clenched to show he was as pained as the rest. A bit to the left of him was a bawling Ino and beside her a weeping Hinata. Shifting to look at his right Naruto saw Kurenai and her son, Maito Gai and Lee and finally a hunched over Hatake Kakashi. Naruto's heart clenched painfully at the sight of him; his eyes were hollow and his entire being permeated emptiness. Tsunade's speech cut off as she dissolved into tears. Slowly, the congregation of mourners approached the newest addition to the Memorial Stone. The final rose added to the list of names was by the hand of mere child and his father. As they passed him, Naruto watched the tears fall from the green-eyed child. _"Why'd you leave them…?"_Adding his own rose to the grave, Naruto said one last goodbye to the friend he always considered a sister. **Hatake Sakura**.

4. Tag

Sometimes when Sakura was young she'd wonder what it would have been like if she'd had siblings. While it wasn't uncommon for most children in Konoha to be the only one's born in their family, Sakura still found herself feeling a little jealous of neighbors who did have siblings. It was at that point in her life that she decided that when she married she'd have as many children as she could. At twenty-six, Sakura had accomplished marriage and a glance outside the window confirmed that she had three children all of her own. Smiling widely, Sakura was glad that her children could enjoy the games of tag she had missed out on as a child.

5. Law

It was part of shinobi life to always be prepared for death; Kakashi and Sakura were no exception to this concept. When they were married they promised each other that every second together would be spent disregarding the fact that their jobs had the potential to kill them. Yet, only a year into their relationship, everything changed. Sakura was pregnant and that would automatically take her off the active roster and keep her confined to Konoha till their child was born. Kakashi of course didn't apply to this law and would have to continue putting his life on the line. With a heavy heart, Tsunade would watch, as Kakashi would say goodbye to Sakura and their unborn babe and leave with the chance of never coming home. It was for that reason that she began to appeal to the Elders, begging for once in her life for them to consider allowing father's of children to either become inactive beside the mother's or to at least be assigned to missions of lower class but equal pay. Six months after Sakura was announced as expecting, Tsunade called her to her office. Fearfully, Sakura stepped up to the woman she saw as both Hokage and as surrogate mother.

"You wanted to see me Tsunade-shishou?"

"Hai, Sakura-chan. We'll have to wait a moment, I'm waiting for one other person."

Sakura nodded nervously in compliance and took a seat in the sofa set across the Hokage's desk. An hour later and a battered and exhausted Kakashi entered Tsunade's office. Sakura quickly ran to his arms and held him tightly as he sighed and took in her scent. Tsunade smiled at the gentle display and motioned for them to have a seat.

"I have good news for both of you, the Elders have allowed me to pass a new law…Kakashi, you are no longer to be taking S-Class or A-Class missions, but you will continue to receive a Jounin salary."

Death was a part of shinobi life, but with the new law instigated the Hatake's were given more time to enjoy disregarding that fact.

6. Heirloom Lost

The beautiful necklace had long been in the Haruno family. Sakura had often watched with great envy as her mother wore it daily. Daily she would wonder when it would be her turn to wear it. The day of her wedding was a day of many surprises, Kakashi had arrived _early _for once, and Naruto managed to keep his mouth shut through the whole ceremony; but the greatest surprise had come from her mother. As the cake was being handed to all the guests, Haruno Yumi presented her daughter with the emerald adorned necklace. Sakura had worn it proudly from that day onward, today however was one that began with a panicked edge as poor Sakura dug through every jewelry box she owned in search of the heirloom. Finally giving up, she entered her kitchen with a dejected sigh.

"Eh? What's wrong Kaa-san [mom?"

Sakura glanced at her eldest child and answered with a sad note.

"I can't find my emerald necklace…Have you seen it?"

The silver haired boy shook his head. Sakura glanced at her second child, whose rice was halfway to his mouth.

"Ne, I haven't seen it either…"

The last child, daddy's little girl, was shrunk down as far as she could into her seat. Sakura starred hard at her baby girl and struck a motherly pose.

"Chiyo…?"

Blushing and looking mortified, the little girl turned and revealed the necklace tied delicately to her neck.

"…Gomen…I just thought it was so pretty and I wanted to wear it…"

Sakura sighed and gathered her child to her chest.

"Let me tell you about heirloom's Chiyo…"

7. Vertigo

When she was twenty-two, she experienced her first feeling of true vertigo. Of course before that time she'd felt various degrees of dizziness, brought on by the life of a Jounin. This time however was entirely different from the times when she was fighting. She wasn't bloody, tired or dirty; she wasn't even dressed in flak vest and dark blue undershirt. No, today she was dressed in snow white, a vision of pure beauty. Sakura's first feeling of vertigo was brought compliments of her new husband Hatake Kakashi as he spun her in his arms in celebration of their nuptials.

8. A Prophecy

Before Naruto was born his mother Uzumaki Kushina had a dream about a fox and the death of hundreds of Leaf shinobi. Five days before his wedding, Uzumaki Naruto had a dream about the Hyuuga heiress dying beside Hatake Sakura. Six months after Sakura's death Naruto had a feeling of déjà vu when he saw Kakashi meandering helplessly through town with his youngest son and hoped to God that Kakashi wouldn't follow in Namikaze Minato's footsteps. Three years after the War of Sound Naruto found Hatake Obito standing at the Memorial looking all the world like his deceased father and at that point in his life he wondered if he was perhaps prophetic.

9. A Broken Ankle

The first injury Hatake Obito received as an official shinobi of Konoha was a broken ankle. He had gotten it after shoving his teammate out an enemy's line of fire and landing awkwardly. He dreaded the journey home from the infirmary, surmising that his father would be disappointed for getting injured during such a menial C-Class mission. As he told his parents of his trying day, Obito was pleasantly surprised when Kakashi congratulated his son on representing the Hatake clan so admirably.

10. A Wedding

As a young girl Yamanaka Ino would play matchmaker and guess which of her playmates would end up married. Occasionally when she wasn't 'married' to Sasuke, she saw herself married to Shikamaru. Time was funny though, and Ino watched happily as Shikamaru married Temari before glancing at Chouji. Of all the matchmaking she had planned, she'd never planned that she herself would soon be Akimiki Ino.

11. A Birthday

Kakashi used to hate birthdays because they reminded him that he was alone. He was another year older today and he should of felt horrific, but that was impossible because he merely had to look around the table to see Hatake Sakura and Hatake Obito singing Happy Birthday and reminding him that he couldn't be lonely with his family by his side.

12. A Kidnapping

For being in the Bingo Books, Kakashi was constantly worried that something horrific would happen to his wife and kids. He was extremely protective of them, never letting them out of his sight for a minute when they were outside of Konoha. When Sakura was still pregnant with their first child, Temari had invited them to Suna to celebrate Gaara's birthday. A coup had arisen not long after they had arrived and Sakura was kidnapped. Despite being in her sixth month of pregnancy, Sakura escaped from her captors and returned to her panicked husband's arms. They planned on returning to Konoha as soon as the path was deemed safe. For the night before they left Kakashi blamed himself for what happened to Sakura, but in her unending and insightful love, Sakura calmed his frazzled nerves with a mere sentence.

"Blaming yourself will change nothing Kakashi, it will only give me more reason to beat the crap out of whatever enemies we might run into."

13. A Blind Date

It wasn't a blind date in the generic sense of the term since Ino knew Sasuke and visa versa. It was however unexpected, since neither of them were really interested in marriage. Ino had lost Shikamaru to Temari and Sasuke had lost Sakura to Kakashi. Despite the awkwardness that permeated the air, Ino found herself hitting it off with the silent Uchiha. In retrospect, Ino decided that perhaps this whole blind date wasn't as bad as she had at first perceived.

14. A Vacation

Kakashi and Sakura never asked Tsunade for vacations because to them every moment of their marriage was a vacation from the reality that was shinobi lifestyle.

15. A Wild Animal

It was common knowledge that Kakashi's nickname was The Copy Ninja, but what many shinobi didn't know was that Sakura's nickname wasn't the 'Blossom of Konoha' or any variation of the sort. No, Sakura's nickname was 'The Wild Animal' because in a temper Sakura resembled the meanest of tigers especially when protecting her family.

16. A Harmonica

When Jiraiya's last will and testaments were read before the select few shinobi he left things to no one was expecting the last item on the list was a harmonica. What was even more surprising was whom it was left to. While, Naruto had received Jiraiya's vast collection of Icha Icha related items; Kakashi was the one to come to own the harmonica. Kakashi considered it a good thing though, for when Obito was born the only thing that could put the babe to sleep was the harmonica.

17. A Broken Promise

When they were married, Kakashi and Sakura promised each other that they'd never leave each other. It was a quiet and dark day as Kakashi said goodbye to the grave where his wife laid and wept at the fact that it was the only promise she'd ever broken.

18. Meeting the Ex.

All of Konoha was surprised when Uchiha Sasuke married a civilian woman. No were more so surprised then Ino who had been with the Uchiha for a time. The baby shower for Sakura's fourth child was an awkward meeting for Ino, as she was forced into conversation with Sasuke's new wife. As they conversed though, Ino found that she really needn't feel as awkward as she did; after all, the new Mrs. Uchiha was the one meeting the Ex.

19. Bittersweet Kiss

Fourteen Hours before Sakura's death, Kakashi kissed his wife goodbye. It was the purest definition of a bittersweet kiss.

20. A Serenade

When they were married the only serenade Kakashi and Sakura asked for was the call of the summer birds.

End

A/N: Bleh, that was longer than I thought. Expect an actual story from me someday eventually involving the future of KakaSaku. Thanks for Reading:D


End file.
